


It's Been About A Year

by Hopedreamloveinspire



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedreamloveinspire/pseuds/Hopedreamloveinspire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for someone who is no longer with me anymore. I still love that someone no matter what happened.</p></blockquote>





	It's Been About A Year

Dear Blue Eyes,

How can I learn to love again if all I can think about is you? All I can think about is how alive your eyes were when we were together and how you constantly told me you loved me.

How can I learn to love again if all the good memories haunt me? You made me feel so loved and beautiful.You made me feel like someone actually wanted me.

How can I learn to love again if the bad memories you left with me are there too? Day and night I can remember how you would always make me feel so ugly and horrible. I felt like no one in their right mind would love me.

How can I learn to love again if I can't trust anyone? One moment you were the best thing that ever happened to me and the next you left me so damaged people would fear for my body and my mind.

How can I learn to love again if no matter how many times I remember you saying it wasn't my fault I still think I caused it? When you finally only showed love to me, and not hate, you could no longer love yourself.

How can I learn to love again if I still have the nightmares? All I can think about is how dead your eyes were towards everything and how you constantly told me you were sorry and how you loved me and you would miss me.

 

It's been about a year and yet I still think about you everyday.

Love,

    Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for someone who is no longer with me anymore. I still love that someone no matter what happened.


End file.
